The present invention relates to an interlock system for determining whether a door or cover is closed and latched. When a door on a cab on an industrial vehicle, such as a skid steer loader, is unlatched, a lock out signal to disable components of the vehicle is provided until such time as the cab door is again closed and latched.
Skid steer loaders are operated with rollover protection cabs, and in inclement weather, either hot or cold, the cab can be enclosed, and a door provided on the operator entrance opening. It has been found that because of the compact nature of skid steer loader, in particular, if the door is fully opened and the lift arms of the loader are operated, the door can become damaged by the lift arms.